My Little Pony, Fire is Magic
by ilovecartoons5656
Summary: It all started on Rarity's birthday, when Sweetie Belle wanted to give her breakfast in bed. But things would soon take a frightening turn. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. The Fateful Beginning

**Hey people! If some stuff is in bold the its me talking. Anywho! Gotta do the stupid disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not own MLP FiM or its characters. ;)**

* * *

It all started on Rarity's birthday, when Sweetie Belle wanted to do something nice for her big sister. She crept downstairs quietly so Rarity wouldn't hear, and got out a tray, pan, pancake batter, milk, and a few eggs.

She cracked the eggs, and heated the oven. She was scrambling the eggs when she remembered about the pancakes. She got out a mixing bowl, spoon, and dumped the pancake batter into it. She added the milk, and stirred the pancakes.

It was a while before she smelled the smoke. She looked around, and screamed. She forgot to stir the eggs! Sweetie Belle screamed, which woke up Rarity. "Sweetie Belle, whatever is the matter?" Sweetie Belle ran toward Rarity. "I-I was making you breakfast in bed, but I forgot to stir the eggs, and now the house is on fire!"

"WHAT?!" Rarity pushed her little sister behind her, and looked at the kitchen. The entire room was in flames! "Sweetie Belle! Grab your most prized possessions and get out of the house!" Sweetie nodded, and dashed up the stairs, stuffing as much stuff as she could into her saddlebags.

She tossed them out the window, and galloped out of her room. Sweetie Belle looked around the hall. "Rarity? Rarity?!" She called out. She looked up, and screamed at the top of her lungs. A beam set on fire was falling right above her.

It hit her in the back. Hard. But she was still able to run, so she kept running. "Rarity!" Sweetie Belle cried out. Where was she? She has to be doing something to the fire. Another burning beam hit her in the leg this time.

"Ouch!" Sweetie started to limp around the house. The final beam was blazing with flames. Sweetie Belle couldn't take the pressure on her leg anymore, so she laid down. It fell in slow motion. She couldn't do anything about it, so she screamed.

"RARITY!" Sweetie Belle cried out in fear. The burning beam hit Sweetie in the head, and she fell to her side. But before everything went black, she saw Rarity leap over a wall of fire. Then nothing.

* * *

**Whadda ya think? Just to clarify, Sweetie Belle is still alive. Just so you don't scold me about killing a little filly. I would never! Especially to my favorite member of the CCC! Leave reviews, thanks! Oh oh! I'm gonna have a code name. ECHO. Cool.**


	2. Getting Out

**Hey people! It's me...Echo. I like it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave comments on what to put into the rest of the story.**

* * *

Rarity's POV

I heard Sweetie Belle screaming for me. _"This cannot be good." _I thought to myself, dashing up the stairs. As I got to the top, I saw Sweetie Belle get knocked out with a flaming beam. I needed to save my little sister.

I leapt over a growing wall of fire, and skidded to a halt next to my filly sister. "Sweetie Belle?" I said, nudging her gently. Nothing. I got tears in my eyes, and sniffled a bit. _"She HAS to be alive. I cannot live without her!" _

I gasped as another flaming beam came crashing beam. I panicked, and threw myself over my sister. My mascara was running, and I was sobbing at the top of my lungs. I prepared to feel the beam crushing us both, but it never came.

I looked up, and saw a shield above us, being held up by unicorn...no...alicorn magic. I looked around, and saw Twilight and Princess Celestia. I was embarrassed that the princess had to see me like that, but I couldn't help it.

Sweetie Belle could be dead. Celestia walked over. "What has happened here Rarity?" I choked on my sobs. "T-today was my birthday, and Sweetie Belle was cooking me breakfast in bed, but in the process of making the food the house caught fire."

Twilight ran over to me. "What happened to Sweetie Belle?" I let the tears flow. "She was hit with burning beams." Twilight looked like she would cry. Soon I felt myself and Sweetie get levitated. Celestia and Twilight were using magic to get us out.

I saw Sweetie open her eyes a crack. "R-Rarity?" I smiled, and let the rest of my tears flow. "Yes Sweetie Belle, it's me."

Applejack's POV

I finished setting up the room that Rarity would be staying in while she was getting her house rebuilt and Sweetie Belle was healing. I sighed with pride, and was about to walk out of the room when Applebloom trotted in.

"What's all this?" I had forgot. Celestia only warned Big Mac, Granny Smith, and me. I looked around nervously. "Are you not telling me something?" I sighed again. "Look sis, there was a fire at Rarity's. Sweetie Belle was hurt trying to escape, so Rarity will stay here for a while."

Applebloom was in tears. "SWEETIE BELLE! I have to tell Scootaloo!" I got in front of her. "No! No. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash know. Dash will tell Scootaloo." My sister still looked terrified. "W-what'll happen t-to Sweetie Belle?" I hugged her tightly, and she snuggled up next to me. "I dunno Sugarcube, but let's hope for the best."

* * *

**Whadda ya think? I had to think of one of the Mane 6 to let Rarity stay. I chose Applejack, partly because of the feels that Applebloom would create. LOL I'm super energetic I feel like I could update all night but I cant. I'll try to update everyday. Echo, out.**


End file.
